It has already been proposed to equip an aircraft engine with a swivelling nozzle not only to improve the stealthiness of the aircraft by eliminating the rudders but also to improve its manoeuvrability.
A known solution, described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,480, consists in mounting a swivelling nozzle on a support structure by means of a deformable annular joint of lamellar structure which is arranged between the upstream end of the nozzle and the support structure and which extends right around the circumference of the nozzle. However, this joint has relatively large dimensions and is bulky, heavy and expensive.
The subject of the invention is particularly a swivelling exhaust nozzle for an aircraft engine that has a simple, lightweight and inexpensive structure and can be manoeuvred easily.